In fuel cells, which perform power generation through an electrochemical reaction between fuel gas and oxidizing gas, technology for achieving a compact structure of a piping system which supplies the fuel gas and the oxidizing gas has been proposed.
For example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses a structure in a fuel cell system including fuel cell stacks, an end plate to which the fuel cell stacks are fixed, hydrogen system components (a hydrogen pump and a regulator, a vapor-liquid separator, distribution pipes, or the like) for supplying hydrogen gas to the fuel cell stacks, and a stack case for housing the fuel cell stacks and the hydrogen system components, in which the hydrogen system components are collected and mounted on the end plate. Specifically, a plate-like bracket extending in the plane direction of the end plate is attached to the end plate, and the hydrogen system components are mounted on the bracket.